


Honey, There Is No Right Way

by sciencefictioness



Series: Rentboys [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gabriel Reyes As His Own Warning, Light Angst, M/M, Spitroasting, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: He’d tried to blow them off, at first.  Tried to hold onto that sullen sting of rejection he’d felt when they left him behind at the bar and went home with some old man who looked like he spent his weekends buying lumber or drinking beer on a lawnmower.Gabriel was good at holding a grudge, so when Jesse texted him the first few times, he ignored it.  They were flirtatious at first, scattered a few days apart.Hey there handsome, sorry to duck out on you the other night.You wanna meet up at the bar again?Me and Genji were talking about you yesterday, let us know when you’re free?Then, finally,we’ll leave you alone if you ain’t interested.  Last chance.  We’ll be at the bar if you’re up for it.Gabriel had been up for it, apparently.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Rentboys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793305
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Honey, There Is No Right Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passeridae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/gifts).



> A commission for dae, who said 'but what about GABRIEL?'
> 
> Thank you and you're cherished!

He’d tried to blow them off, at first. Tried to hold onto that sullen sting of rejection he’d felt when they left him behind at the bar and went home with some old man who looked like he spent his weekends buying lumber or drinking beer on a lawnmower.

Gabriel was good at holding a grudge, so when Jesse texted him the first few times, he ignored it. They were flirtatious at first, scattered a few days apart.  _ Hey there handsome, sorry to duck out on you the other night. _

_ You wanna meet up at the bar again? _

_ Me and Genji were talking about you yesterday, let us know when you’re free? _

Then, finally,  _ we’ll leave you alone if you ain’t interested. Last chance. We’ll be at the bar if you’re up for it. _

Gabriel had been up for it, apparently. 

Now, fucking Jesse from behind as he whines around Genji’s cock, Gabriel knows he made the right choice. They’re both gorgeous, especially with their clothes off— Jesse’s stupid belt-buckle isn’t doing him any favors, and Genji is a lot more built than Gabriel expected.

They don’t have any issues with going back to Gabriel’s apartment.  _ We can head to a hotel if you’d feel more comfortable,  _ Gabriel had said, trying to be polite. They didn’t know him, he could be dangerous.

Genji had looked him up and down and laughed, Jesse smirking right alongside him,  _ I think we’ll be just fine. _ Gabriel isn’t sure what that was about and it’s going to drive him crazy thinking about it later, but now isn’t the time to analyze it. Not when he has two naked strangers in his bed and wants to make a good impression.

Genji is lazy, content to let Gabriel and Jesse do all the work, but responsive enough to make it worthwhile. Jesse insists Genji goes first, and Genji doesn’t argue. Watching them make out is incredibly hot, and he doesn’t know if they’re showing off or they’re just that filthy with each other. It’s obvious they’ve been together a long time; there is an easy sense of familiarity between them that takes time to build.

Gabriel knows, because he’s never built it with anyone.

He ends up railing Genji through a couple of orgasms and shivering through one of his own, then taking a few minutes to recover before turning his attention to Jesse. 

Jesse’s just easy to please— he seems a little nervous when they first get into things, but it doesn’t last long. Gabriel hasn’t eaten a lot of pussy but he does a decent job, he thinks, and it’s enough to put Jesse at ease. Making him come isn’t difficult, and Gabriel mouths at his clit and fingers him through a few trembling climaxes before putting Jesse on his hands and knees and burying himself in his cunt. 

He sets a brutal pace once he realizes that’s what Jesse wants, and it is beautiful to watch him take it. Gabriel gives him everything he has, and Jesse loves it, just like Genji loved it. There is no weariness in them or indication that they’re worn out, so Gabriel grits his teeth and keeps going.

Genji gets up on his knees after a little while, feeding his half-hard cock into Jesse’s mouth. He pulls out his phone to take pictures of Jesse sucking him off,  _ gonna send these to Jack, you look so good, Jesse. _

Gabriel is determined to outlast Genji, at least— Jesse just keeps coming, but it doesn’t seem like he expects Gabriel to stop. It feels like it goes on forever, Jesse moaning underneath him and Genji fucking his mouth with a kind of patience that is both impressive and, at the moment, infuriating.

When he finally finishes, burying himself in Jesse’s mouth and coming down his throat, Gabriel almost sobs with relief. He’s sweating all over, breathing hard with his heart pounding like he’s just finished a run. His muscles are going to be sore tomorrow. 

His muscles are sore  _ now,  _ sharp with the pain of overuse as he sighs and shudders through his second orgasm of the night before collapsing on top of Jesse.

“Jesus,” Gabriel says, gingerly pulling out of Jesse and taking off his condom with a hiss, tying it off and tossing it onto the floor.

Jesse rolls over and lays his head in Genji’s lap. Genji is leaning against the headboard, fingers sifting through Jesse’s hair, both of them smirking and looking pleased with themselves.

“I was surprised to see you at the bar tonight,” Jesse drawls, tilting his head further into Genji’s palm. “Thought we hurt your feelings that first time. Didn’t mean to be assholes, just had a prior engagement, so to speak. Glad you came, though.”

Gabriel huffs and rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“Me too.” He wants to say something about how the both of them together are a menace, but he doesn’t want to admit how exhausted he is now, nor does he have the air to put that many words together. “Your uh… prior engagement. Guy at the bar. He’s your…” 

Gabriel trails off, waiting for them to fill in the rest. He can’t think a nice way to ask if Jack is their sugar daddy and he doesn’t want to piss them off just yet. They were excellent in bed, they relatively seem low maintenance, and Gabriel would definitely like a repeat performance of the night’s events sometime in the near future. Genji gives Gabriel a look that’s sharper than he expects, smile shifting into something hard for a moment before Jesse speaks up.

“Jack’s our boyfriend. We all live together. Been together… what, two years now?”

“Three,” Genji corrects, smirking at Gabriel. “Too bad Jack wasn’t here. He could have fucked your brains the rest of the way out.”

Jesse sighs, letting out a laugh.

“Christ, yeah. I had to call in sick from work the first time we fucked. Thought Jack was gonna have a breakdown over bein’ too rough on me.”

Gabriel can’t help the scowl on his face, but he schools his expression into something more neutral as quickly as possible. 

“Mmmm. He seems…” Old, is what Gabriel is thinking, but doesn’t want to say. It’s bizarre that some bland looking senior citizen has apparently been dating these two guys for  _ years. _ Bizarre that they would  _ turn Gabriel down  _ to spend an evening with him. “An odd match with the two of you,” he finishes weakly.

He regrets saying it as soon it comes out of his mouth, but tries to act like he isn’t cringing inside. 

Genji stares at Gabriel for long enough that the silence gets awkward. Jesse is quiet, looking between Genji and Gabriel, waiting with his brows raised.

“If I were you, I’d be careful what I said about Jack in front of me. You’re pretty and you’re decent in bed but I’d kill someone for Jack, and I was undecided about whether or not it was worth the effort to drive across town to fuck you. Don’t be an asshole.” Genji gets up and slips into Gabriel’s bathroom without bothering to put on his clothes, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel glances over at Jesse a little helplessly.

“Look, I wasn’t trying to be a dick. I just wouldn’t have pictured the three of you together, is all. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He did, kind of, but he doesn’t want them to be mad at him. 

Jesse makes a face, half of it twisted up in a squint.

“Mmmm, you did, a little bit. I ain’t mad, though. Genji is real protective when it comes to me and Jack. I get it, at first glance Jack seems… like some conservative golfer with an SUV for no reason and a fridge full of Budweiser, but he’s a really mellow guy when you get to know him. I think you’d like him, and you’d  _ definitely  _ like getting fucked by him. I had a good time with you, and so did Genji before you pissed him off. I’d be down to do it again sometime, but unless you want Genji giving you the stink eye, I’d suggest being either nicer or quieter.”

Jesse smiles, so Gabriel smiles back and laughs.

“I can be quieter, maybe. No guarantees about nicer.”

Jesse rolls his eyes, shoving at Gabriel’s thigh with his foot.

“Do your best. You’re real cute and you fuck like you got somethin’ to prove and I’d hate to not see you again just because you can’t find your manners.” 

There are a lot of things Gabriel doesn’t like about that statement, but he doesn’t know exactly where to start and doesn’t get the chance anyway. Jesse is reaching for his clothes, and Gabriel frowns. He prefers his hookups to fuck off after they finish with things— he’s not gonna make anyone breakfast or cuddle in the morning, but they usually aren’t quite so eager to leave. Normally he has any number of bullshit excuses ready— he has to work early in the morning, he has an appointment, whatever.

“You could stay if you want,” he finds himself saying instead, frowning at the words.

Gabriel doesn’t want them to stay, but his partners don’t typically cut and run this soon and it’s got him off balance.

“Oh, uh… we don’t really do that. Jack don’t mind if we sleep with other people, long as we let him know where we are and what we’re doing, but we don’t let him sleep alone. You wanna spend the night with us sometime you’re more’n welcome to come by the house. Jack grills a lot. You could eat with us. Too cold for swimming just yet, but it won’t be for long. Jack could show you what you’re missing,” Jesse finishes with a wink, tugging up with Jeans as Genji comes out of the bathroom.

He shoots Gabriel another slightly baleful look as he finds his own clothes, both of them dressing quickly. Jesse picks his keys up from the floor, glancing around to make sure they haven’t left anything behind.

After he’s finished dressing Genji walks over to the bed and lifts Gabriel’s chin with his index finger, holding his gaze for a long moment before he leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

“Text us next week if you learn to behave and want us to come by again,” Genji says, then turns and walks out the door. 

Jesse smiles almost apologetically, but does not actually apologize.

“Really was nice spending time with you,” he says. When he leans down to kiss Gabriel it is on the mouth, and not nearly so chaste as Genji had been. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?” Jesse leaves without another word, and there are the sounds of footsteps, and the front door of his apartment clicking shut.

Then they’re both gone, leaving Gabriel naked with a couple of used condoms on the floor and his bed in shambles. He combs his fingers through his hair, frowning.

He had a threesome with two incredibly attractive guys, fucked so hard he’ll be feeling it for days, and now has his apartment all to himself with the promise of meeting them again next week if he’s interested. If he can  _ behave. _

It should be perfect, precisely what Gabriel wanted, but all he can do is glare at nothing in particular and think about Jack Morrison.

-

He resolves not to text them, or at least not to text them too soon. If he’s over eager it will come off as desperation; Gabriel has never been desperate for anyone and he doesn’t plan on starting now.

His resolve, he soon learns, means absolutely nothing when faced with Jesse and Genji. Barely three days have passed before he is messaging them, asking if they’re up for meeting again on Friday.

Friday is no good, because apparently Jesse always goes to the farmer’s market with Jack on Saturday mornings, and Genji isn’t interested in coming alone. They make plans for Saturday evening, though— drinks at Gabriel’s place instead of the bar, which suits him just fine. 

Gabriel isn’t restless waiting for Saturday to come. He doesn’t spend his nights staring at the ceiling and dwelling on Jesse, Genji, and Jack.

When it does finally roll around, things go even better than they had the previous week. Jesse brings his strap-on harness, and they spit-roast Genji for a while, Jesse buried between his thighs while Gabriel fucks his mouth. Jesse and Genji take pictures of one another, careful to always keep Gabriel’s face out of the shots. Gabriel should be grateful, but it sort of pisses him off, even if he can’t put his finger on why.

They stay longer, and Gabriel does his best to keep up. He manages, barely; they have a crazy amount of stamina, and it is all he can do to outlast Genji. It feels like he’s fighting up a weight class somehow. Gabriel supposes having threesomes regularly will do that. Even when he is done for the night the two of them seem as though they could keep going, but they don’t press. 

Still, it fucks with him. Gabriel is used to leaving his partners exhausted and satisfied. Jesse and Genji are perfectly content, but they aren’t wrecked by any means. 

They also keep bringing up Jack.  _ You should meet him, let him feed you,  _ Jesse says earnestly.

_ Let him fuck that scowl off your face,  _ Genji says with a smirk. If they are to be believed, Jack is better in bed than the both of them put together, and it’s a travesty that Gabriel doesn’t want to try and get in on it.

_ You don’t know what you’re missing, darlin’,  _ and maybe that’s true, but Gabriel can’t stop sneering when neither of them are looking.

It’s a little later by the time they go home, both of them giving him enthusiastic goodbye kisses, but Gabriel is still alone in his apartment before midnight. It’s a good thing, Gabriel tells himself. It’s  _ easy.  _ Gabriel isn’t looking for a relationship, and if he was, it certainly wouldn’t be with two thirds of some polyamorous trio.

He wants to get laid, no strings attached, and that is what Jesse and Genji are offering him. It shouldn’t be so frustrating to know they are going home to someone else who they clearly prefer over Gabriel.

It shouldn’t be, and yet.

-

It becomes a regular thing, as much as Gabriel tells himself that’s a bad idea. Weeks of it, then months. Every Saturday night they stop by, fuck Gabriel ragged, then take off as though it’s no big deal. It isn’t a big deal. Shouldn’t be.

Gabriel only talks to them in snatches between bouts of sex. Only learns things about them when he asks questions. There are no idle pleasantries or forced conversations, and Gabriel should be happy, except he really isn’t.

They don’t text him outside of planning their meet-ups, other than to send Gabriel occasional nudes; Jesse on his back with his legs spread. Genji on his knees with come on his face, mouth open, his chin held in someone’s hand.  _ Jack’s  _ come on his face. 

Jack is in the pictures a lot, even if his face is never showing. Jack’s hands on Jesse’s thighs. Jack’s cock in Genji’s mouth, the size making it impossible for him to take entirely. Gabriel can’t see how big he is, exactly, but it is downright intimidating. When he sees it his thighs clench, and he bites his lip. 

It is more appealing than Gabriel wants it to be; if this is their way of wearing him down so he will finally show some interest in coming by their place and meeting Jack, it’s working. 

Any time they bring up Jack it is with a wistful sigh, voices dripping with fondness. They are both hopelessly in love, but the dick is also evidently just that good, because they never shut up about it. Gabriel is jealous, even if it takes a long time for him to admit it to himself. The three of them lay sprawled out in Gabriel’s bed, breathless and freshly fucked, and it is always Jack, Jack, Jack. They send him pictures while Gabriel is still inside them. 

Genji calls Jack once while Gabriel is fucking him, voice hitching as Gabriel pounds into him like he’s trying to break him,  _ touch yourself, Jack, do it for me.  _ Jack doesn’t get off unless it is with them, apparently, and they like to tease. Otherwise he just edges himself, getting so close it hurts and then stopping, waiting for Jesse and Genji to come home. Gabriel knows a lot about Jack. He’s bitter.

He’s curious.

When he’s finally finished eating Jesse out for the third time that evening, he and Genji kissing lazily above him, Gabriel just lays his head on Jesse’s thigh and closes his eyes. Jesse pets through his hair, and Genji runs his fingers over Gabriel’s arm absently. They are both more affectionate with him now when the three of them are together, even if Gabriel has never been anything more than a good fuck for them.

There is a pattern in Gabriel’s relationships that Jesse and Genji are determined not to conform to; he meets someone, insists he doesn’t want something serious. They fuck on and off for a while, eventually asking more of Gabriel than he is willing to give them. Then he breaks it off, ghosts them, and finds someone new who isn’t too demanding of his time or affection.

Except Jesse and Genji have each other, and Jack, and don’t seem to actually give a fuck about Gabriel’s time or affection.

It’s bullshit.

“So that offer still stand?” Gabriel asks finally, laying a palm flat over Jesse’s cunt to watch him shiver. “To come meet your sugar daddy?”

It is a running joke now, after Gabriel admitted it was his first assumption about what Jack was to them. Genji was offended on Jack’s behalf at first, but it passed quickly; he is quick to anger, especially where Jack and Jesse are concerned, but he is just as quick to forgive. He looks down at Gabriel with a wry smile, radiating smugness. Jesse’s own smile is all earnesty and careful excitement.

“It definitely does. You gonna be rude and just come to get dicked down or you wanna come swim and eat with us?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Well now I’m an asshole if I say the first thing, right?”

“You’re an asshole anyway,” Genji says, still grinning. 

“C’mon, don’t be a baby. It ain’t gonna kill you to spend some time with us with your clothes on, Gabriel.”

There is some hurt in Jesse’s voice that Gabriel wants to balk at; it is  _ Jesse and Genji  _ who have kept Gabriel at arm’s length. Jesse and Genji who have always left when they could have stayed. 

Jesse and Genji who gave Gabriel all the casual sex he could ever want but never tried to have anything more.

Gabriel hasn’t tried, either, but that is beside the point.

“It’s not me who’s always running out the door as soon as I get off,” Gabriel says, more sharp than he intends. Jesse looks taken aback. Genji, too, but only for a moment. Then he is smirking again, shrugging one shoulder.

“It’s your apartment. Would be a little weird if you did.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel says, trying and failing to shove Genji off the bed. “Just text me a time and an address. And you better not have been telling your old man lies about me.”

“Oh, it’s worse than that. We’ve been telling him the truth.”

Gabriel does manage to shove Genji into the floor after that, but he takes Gabriel with him. They wrestle around a little until, against all the odds, Gabriel gets hard again and fucks Genji right there on the rug.

Jesse declares that it isn’t fair, and so Genji dutifully eats his pussy again before they finally go home.

Gabriel lies awake most of the night.

He does not think of them. 

He does not think of Jack.

-

Jesse, Genji, and Jack live in a ritzy neighborhood on the east side of town that Gabriel has only ever driven through once or twice. It’s impossible to miss the house even if he’s forgotten the exact address; there are a pair of Pride flags in the yard. One of them is a vivid rainbow, the other striped in blue, pink, and white. 

Gabriel has barely knocked on the door when it swings open to reveal Jesse on the other side, his hair wet and plastered to his face. He is wearing swim trunks and a bright smile.

“Hey! You made it,” Jesse says, reaching out and tugging Gabriel into a quick kiss that does wonders to calm the anxiety he’s been ignoring in the pit of his stomach.

Gabriel isn’t nervous about meeting Jack.

That’s what he keeps telling himself, anyway. Gabriel kisses Jesse back and lets himself be pulled inside.

“I told you I was coming, didn’t I?” 

Jesse shrugs, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Thought you might bail at the last minute. Seems a little too good to be true to have all three of you together, if I’m being honest.”

Jesse is always honest; more honest than Genji, who keeps his hackles raised like his life depends on it most of the time. More honest than Gabriel, who is doing his best to pretend this is all just casual for him. 

Gabriel shrugs too, holding Jesse’s gaze through sheer force of will when he really wants to look at the ground.

“Well, I’m here. Let’s go meet your sugar daddy already.”

Jesse’s smile goes crooked then. Something in Gabriel’s stomach flips.

“We told him you been calling him that.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Of course you have.”

He follows Jesse through the house, taking in as much as he can; Gabriel knows it was Jack’s house to start with, and Genji and Jesse moved in later. As renters, first, but they’ve been sleeping in Jack’s bed for a long while now. The furniture is obviously Jack’s own, but there are video game consoles piled on a shelf under the television, and cowboy boots sitting by the door. A neon green tank top thrown over the arm of a couch. Jesse’s hat on the coffee table. There are three mugs upside down beside the coffee maker in the kitchen, little bits of Jesse and Genji are scattered all around.

They belong here in a way that they don’t belong at Gabriel’s and it shouldn’t feel shitty but it does.

Gabriel shakes it off as best he can as he’s led onto the back deck. Jack is standing in front of the grill, Genji hanging off him, trying to steal a piece of food and getting his hand smacked for his trouble. 

“It’s not ready yet,” Jack insists, and Genji pouts until he catches sight of Gabriel. Then he grins and nudges Jack, jerking his chin towards Gabriel and Jesse.

Jack turns, looking Gabriel up and down. Jack is bigger than Gabriel remembers from the first time he saw him all those months ago; the pictures he’s seen in the meantime haven’t really done Jack justice. There is still a quiet, coiling jealousy but at the moment it mostly drowned out by something much more shallow. Jack is sexy as fuck, a sure thing, and evidently a beast in the sack. Gabriel can look past the rest of it, at least for a while. 

Gabriel doesn’t know what his face is doing but it’s probably something stupid, because Jack’s mouth slides into an amused smile.

“Nice to see you in the flesh again,” Jack says, waving his tongs at Gabriel. “Hope they haven’t been too hard on you.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what that means but he shakes his head anyway, giving Jack the same blatant once over that Jack had just given him.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Nice to meet you, officially. Heard a lot about you.” 

Gabriel doesn’t need to tell Jack that most of it was obscene. He knows Jesse and Genji better than that. Jack flushes a little but doesn’t look away.

“Heard a lot about you, too. They’ve been about to lose their minds all day long waiting on you. It’s cute.” Genji rolls his eyes, taking a swig of what looks like a margarita. Jesse goes a little pink too but doesn’t deny it. “Food still has a bit before it’s ready if you wanna take a swim. Or I can make you a drink if you like.”

Jack nods towards the back corner of the deck— there’s a bar there Gabriel hadn’t noticed with a few glasses waiting on top. Bottles of tequila and triple sec. Salt and some lime wedges.

“Whatcha got?” Gabriel asks, and Jack smiles again.

“Whatever you want,” Jack replies, voice laden with heat, and it is the most suggestive thing Gabriel has heard in weeks.

“You sure about that?” Gabriel fires back with a smirk, and Jack’s grin goes crooked the same way Jesse’s always does.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

Gabriel sips on a whiskey sour for a bit then gets dragged into the pool by Genji and Jesse. There is a moment of tense uncertainty where Gabriel isn’t sure what the protocols are— if he should be touching them, if he should wait.

Then Genji surges up to him in the water, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s waist and kissing him hard, and the tension seeps out of him. They make out for a bit. It’s familiar. Nothing new, until Gabriel opens his eyes and sees Jack watching them. There’s none of the jealousy Gabriel expects to find, not from Jack at least. Hearing Jesse and Genji say Jack doesn’t mind them fucking around with Gabriel and seeing it himself are very different things, but they’re right.

Jack  _ definitely  _ doesn’t mind. The opposite, in fact, if his stare is anything to go by. They hold one another’s gazes as Genji mouths down his throat, sinking his teeth into the curve of Gabriel’s shoulder. Jesse is standing next to Jack with a drink in his hand, watching them with just as much interest. He leans over to whisper something into Jack’s ear, and Jack smiles wide, eyes glinting with something dangerous.

Jesse joins them in the water a few minutes later. Gabriel likes having them on either side of him where Jack can see, even if it’s mostly rooted in pettiness. Maybe they are Jack’s, but they are with Gabriel right now, and it feels good. It’s hard to find a middle ground between turned on and being stubbornly unaffected by Jack’s charms. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to want Jack, in spite of Jesse and Genji’s best efforts.

Jack has something he doesn’t. Something Gabriel doesn’t know  _ how  _ to want for himself. Something easy. Jesse’s endless adoration. Genji’s vicious loyalty. Gabriel hadn’t been interested in fucking Jack, he realizes. Not really. 

It just felt like the only way to be something more to Jesse and Genji than a warm body in a strange bed when they got bored.

The only way without using words, anyway, and Gabriel has never been great with those. Not unless he is using them to cut someone down.

There is still something ugly twisting through him, but it eases back some as the evening goes on. Jack either doesn’t notice Gabriel’s posturing, or genuinely doesn’t care. It’s knee-jerk, the way he keeps trying to pull Jesse closer, or kiss Genji possessively. To make them his, even if it doesn’t mean anything to anyone other than Gabriel. 

He’s jealous and sulky but that doesn’t mean he’s blind. Jack is beyond attractive and Gabriel isn’t going to turn down the chance to fuck him. 

He doesn’t have to  _ like  _ someone to sleep with them, as long as they don’t talk too much.

Dinner goes quickly when it is finally ready. The food is delicious, but Gabriel barely notices. Jack is making conversation with him; the handful of whatever dark beers he’s put down have him more relaxed.

More prone to teasing. He grins at Gabriel, mentions being Jesse and Genji’s sugar daddy. Talks about the stories he’s been hearing about Gabriel.

_ I’m glad you decided to come. Jesse and Genji tell me you’ve been good to them,  _ Jack says, eating Gabriel up with his eyes.  _ Only seems fair to return the hospitality. _

Gabriel is ready to rattle out of his skin by the time Jack and Jesse are finished cleaning up after their meal. Genji makes no effort to help, and neither of them seem to expect otherwise.

There is no fucking around afterwards; everyone is well past playing coy, and Gabriel has spent most of the evening with his tongue in Genji’s mouth anyway.

He follows Jesse and Genji upstairs, Jack trailing a few steps behind them. Genji is already kicking off his speedo, Jesse following suit with his swim trunks, leaving them both in a wet pile in the hall. The three of them have fucked enough times by now that he is unsurprised by their shameless enthusiasm. It only makes sense that they’d be even more unabashed in their own home.

With their other  _ partner. _

When they get into the bedroom there are condoms on the bedside table, along with a bottle of lubricant and Jesse’s strap on harness. Ready for him, in more ways than one. Genji and Jesse climb onto the bed without hesitating, situating themselves near the headboard. 

Gabriel turns around to find Jack standing right in front of him, tugging his shirt off over his head. 

“You still up for all this?” Jack asks, trying to be a gentleman no doubt. Gabriel smirks and ignores the fondness trying to bloom in him.

The last thing he needs is feelings about yet another person when he doesn’t mean anything to Jack.

“Gotta see what all the fuss is about.”

Jack huffs a laugh, pulls Gabriel in by the back of his neck, and brings their mouths together. The first thing Gabriel registers is Jesse and Genji both swearing, but then everything else fades back as Jack coaxes Gabriel’s jaw open and kisses him like he owns him. 

Gabriel makes a noise before he can stop himself, something high pitched that’s perilously close to a whimper. Jack holds him firmly in place, licking into him until Gabriel feels dizzy with it.

After a few moments Jack pulls back, Gabriel blinking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Dazed, and panting. 

“Oh,” Jack says, grinning wide, “you’re easy.”

He shoves Gabriel back onto the bed, unbuckling his jeans and kicking them off along with his boxers. Jack crawls on top of Gabriel and braces a palm next to his head, running the other up his body. He cups his jaw, grinning again when Gabriel leans into his hand. 

He wants to do something, anything besides just laying there, but something about Jack has his brain skipping like a scratched record.

“God, you  _ are _ cute,” he says, like he’s agreeing with something Jesse and Genji have told him, and then leans down to kiss him again.

Gabriel manages to come back to himself and get a hand in Jack’s hair, the strands just long enough on top to tangle his fingers in and tug. His other palm is on Jack’s shoulder, knees splayed out on either side of his body. He digs his nails into Jack’s skin, scratches down his chest. Gabriel wants to try and flip them but Jack’s bulk is formidable; he isn’t sure he  _ can,  _ which is incredibly annoying.

He’d been quietly hoping all Jesse and Genji’s big talk about Jack was just affection coloring their judgement, but Jack is unfortunately very good at this.

When Jack breaks their kiss, Gabriel’s lips feel swollen. He mouths his way down Gabriel’s chest, pausing to scrape his teeth across Gabriel’s nipple, sucking it between his lips and making him hiss. Gabriel presses into Jack, then relaxes as he continues downwards, pausing with his fingertips under the waistband of Gabriel's swim trunks. Jack looks up with a question in his eyes.

Gabriel arches his back, lifting his hips up off the bed.

“What are you waiting for?”

Jack doesn’t wait any longer. He tugs Gabriel’s trunks down and off, taking a moment to run his palms up his thighs. Gabriel flexes them instinctively at the touch, and Jack digs his fingers in with a smile before leaning down and swallowing his cock.

Gabriel grits his teeth, sucking a sharp breath through them and rolling his hips forward. It’s impossible  _ not  _ to fuck Jack’s mouth when he’s bobbing his head like that, inviting the motion. When he looks down all he can see is Jack’s bright eyes, watching him avidly, mouth stretched around him. It’s a pretty sight, and one he could definitely get used to; Gabriel is already thinking about being in Jack’s bed again. Under Jack’s mouth again.

He buries himself deep in Jack’s throat reflexively, as though it’s his fault the thought came to Gabriel’s mind, but there is no wince. No gag. Jack just bats his eyelashes and takes it like it is nothing at all, humming around Gabriel as he licks, sucks, swallows. Gabriel has gotten laid a lot lately thanks to Genji and Jesse, but it still feels like he might come embarrassingly quickly before Jack even gets any fingers in him, let alone his dick.

Jack glances up at Jesse and Genji, brows raised, looking meaningfully at Gabriel for a moment.

“Yessir,” Gabriel hears, and then Jesse is straddling his face, shoving his cunt against Gabriel’s mouth.

He’s got his back to Jack, feet situated under Gabriel’s arms, lifted up on his knees just enough to give Gabriel room to move his jaw. Jesse grins down as Gabriel opens wide and starts laving at him automatically, curling his arms around Jesse’s thighs to hold him in place. He brushes damp hair out Gabriel’s eyes. 

The way Jesse looks at him is too soft for the things they do together. Gabriel wishes he didn’t crave more of it.

“Knew you could learn,” Jesse says, moaning as Gabriel sucks at the swell of his clit. 

Gabriel doesn’t like that at all but cannot focus on it with Jack sucking the life out of him and Jesse grinding against his face. He rocks his hips in helpless little motions, trying not to let his breath hitch when Jack presses slick fingers behind his balls. It’s not a surprise— he and Jesse and Genji had already talked about how things would go between the four of them, and asked if he was alright letting Jack fuck him.

Insisted it would be a waste if he didn’t. Gabriel doesn’t bottom often; he has for Jesse on a couple of occasions, and wasn’t disappointed. Jesse fucks like he means it, slow and deep and clingy. Genji never brings it up, and the only time Gabriel has ever seen him top, it was for Jesse. Now Jack’s working him open, and it’s more gentle than he expects. More gentle than he wants.

It would be easier if Jack was rough with him, but they all seem hell-bent on making it harder for Gabriel to let all this go when it is over.

His thighs go wide of their own volition, back arching to give Jack room. He feels Jack’s laughter vibrating through him more than he hears it as he twists his fingers inside Gabriel, giving him time to get used to the stretch.

Gabriel looks up to see Jesse and Genji kissing above him, Jesse stroking Genji’s cock lazily. He’s licking into his slit, and lapping at his clit, doing his best to get Jesse there while Jack gives him no room to breathe. It is hard to pay attention to any one thing. Jack’s fingers shove deep, scissoring open, pulling out again. Jack’s tongue swirls over the head of his cock. Jesse pets absently through Gabriel’s hair without looking at him, making appreciative noises into Genji’s mouth. Genji reaches down and puts a hand on Gabriel’s jaw, like he wants to feel it working under his palm.

Fucking Jesse and Genji together is overwhelming, but this is so much better.

This is so much  _ worse.  _

Gabriel manages to focus on Jesse for long enough to make him come, holding his thighs as Jesse writhes against his face. He always gets so fucking wet, and Gabriel licks it up eagerly, moaning into his cunt as Jack slips another finger into him. Three, four; Gabriel isn’t sure. He keeps Jesse pinned as best he can, because he knows he can eat him straight through a second climax if only he doesn’t let him escape. It’s harder than usual with Jack’s mouth on him but he perseveres, reveling in the way Jesse twitches against his tongue and whimpers like he hurts.

He’s grinning like he’s won something when Jesse throws himself off, still catching his breath as he leans down to kiss Gabriel. Jesse likes the taste of himself, and Gabriel doesn’t blame him, sinking his fingers in Jesse’s hair as he licks over Gabriel’s mouth. After a few minutes Jesse pulls away smiling, and Gabriel has no warning before Genji throws a leg over him and takes Jesse’s place.

“My turn,” Genji says, arranging himself so he can feed his cock into Gabriel’s mouth.

The angle is more awkward but they both make it work. Genji has never fucked Gabriel’s face before, but he has fucked Jesse’s often enough that it is easy for him to find a rhythm. It’s simpler than it was with Jesse; Gabriel can just open his mouth and let Genji do the work.

Gabriel can focus on not coming before he is even ready to take Jack’s cock, which is increasingly difficult. Jack’s humming, and stroking him now and then, rubbing his fingers against Gabriel in just the right place to make him shake and whine around Genji. Jesse is still petting through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel isn’t sure he realizes he’s doing it.

It is too much, soon. Gabriel is only human. His thighs are tensed, his spine bowed. He’s clutching at Jesse’s forearm, heels digging into Jack’s shoulders. There’s drool all over his face, and he’s covered in sweat, cheeks hot with exertion. Gabriel manages to push Genji off him enough to take a breath and gasp out words.

“Gonna come if you don’t stop. Just fuck me, I’m ready.”

It is  _ so  _ breathless. It is  _ whiny.  _ Gabriel wants to scowl but he feels too goddamn good.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Jack says as Genji climbs off him to kneel next to Jesse by the headboard. “Hands and knees.”

He hates pet names… except when Jesse calls him baby.

Except when Jack calls him  _ sweetheart,  _ evidently. 

Gabriel obediently flips over onto his hands and knees, lifting his hips high in the air with no regard for how eager it must look. Jesse has taken the time to put his harness on, one of his smaller dildos fit snugly into the ring. Genji runs a thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip, fingers sinking into his hair. Jesse cups his jaw. Drags a knuckle across his cheek.

He’s waiting for Genji to start fucking his mouth again, but he and Jesse are only staring. Gabriel realizes what they’re doing too late as Jack lines himself up and starts slowly pressing in.

They are holding his face up so they watch his expression twist into something overwhelmed. Gabriel’s lips part on an exhale, lashes fluttering as he tries and fails to keep his eyes open. There is  _ so much  _ of Jack, and he does not hesitate to give Gabriel every bit.

Gabriel can feel Jack in his stomach by the time he’s sunk all the way in; his thighs are trembling, and his cock is so hard that it aches.

“Oh my god,” Gabriel says. It’s the last thing he says for a while.

Genji and Jesse take turns fucking his face as Jack rails into him. Slowly at first, but building into something merciless. Gabriel tries to move with him, tries to match his pace, but it is not long before he gives up entirely. There is no way to keep up with all three of them, and Gabriel is too worn out to make the effort.

His body jerks forward under the weight of Jack’s thrusts, thighs trying to give out. Jack holds him up with an arm under his hips and drags a soothing hand down his back.

“It’s okay, I got you.” 

It should be condescending but all Gabriel can do is whine and try not choke on Genji’s cock, or Jesse’s strap. They press them between his lips, fucking into him gently but never giving him more than a few moments of rest. He loses track of which he is sucking at any given moment; it is too much work to keep his eyes open. Genji doesn’t seem like he’s trying to get off, and Jesse definitely isn’t, but they don’t stop. They hold him up by the face and wipe drool from his chin, petting through his hair.

They tell Gabriel how good he’s doing, how good he looks, how good he feels. He can only make throaty noises in response. Jack is fucking the air out of his lungs and the thoughts out of his head and the words out of his mouth. 

Gabriel takes it, and takes it, and takes it, and knows he is absolutely ruined. He’s never going to be happy with a random one night stand again; everyone else is going to pale in comparison.

He wants to be pissed, and he will be, later.

Right now existing is the most he can ask of himself.

He doesn’t realize he’s going to come until he’s already shaking, choking around Jesse’s strap-on and curling in on himself. Jesse pulls back to let him gasp. Gabriel can feel tears in his eyes. They’ve been running down his cheeks, he thinks, from how roughly Jesse and Genji have been using his throat. 

“Oh, that’s it, baby. There you go,” Jesse says, letting Gabriel sink down against the bed.

Jack slows down, grinding into Gabriel, deep but unhurried.

“You need a break?” Jack asks. A  _ break.  _ As though Jack isn’t anywhere close to being finished. Gabriel wants to say no, he’s fine, he can take whatever they dish out.

He nods into the blankets instead, and whimpers, a wet spot forming under his mouth already. Jack pulls out carefully, pressing a kiss between Gabriel’s shoulder blades.

“Rest up sweetheart. I’m not done with you, yet.”

Gabriel breathes out heavily, hips dropping down into the mess he’s made on their comforter. He’s barely aware of it, and no one bats an eye. Jack takes a moment to strip off the condom he’d been wearing before he grabs Genji and manhandles him onto his back.

“You good?” Jack asks Genji, who parts his thighs with a grin.

“I will be,” Genji replies, and Jack sinks into him effortlessly.

Gabriel stares as Jack starts absolutely wrecking Genji and realizes with something akin to horror that Jack had been taking it  _ easy  _ on him.

“Fuck,” Gabriel whines, cock twitching weakly as Jack fucks Genji brutally and he goes limp with a drunk smile and lets himself be eaten alive.

“I know,” Jesse says sympathetically from somewhere behind Gabriel.

He starts kissing Gabriel’s throat, running his hands over Gabriel’s skin. Jesse trails his mouth down Gabriel’s spine, lower and lower.

Then he wraps his arms around Gabriel’s thighs and buries his face between his cheeks, licking into Gabriel where he’s sore and oversensitive. Gabriel makes a pathetic sound and arches into it, fingers fisting in the blankets by his head.

They are far from finished with him.

Gabriel can’t even be mad about it.

-

Jack fucks Gabriel through another two orgasms before they let him tap out, Jesse and Genji taking their turns in between and much less worse for wear than him by the end of things. He is liquid, poured out onto their bed and unable to do more than groan when they kiss him. They try to coax him into moving so Jack can change the blanket for something less filthy, but he just grumbles at him. Jack laughs and picks him up like he isn’t over two hundred pounds of muscle, tugging the blanket down and dropping him back on the bed when he’s finished.

Jesse crawls in next to him, tugging and rearranging until Gabriel is tucked into his chest.

“So you coming back next weekend?” Jesse asks, and Gabriel makes an anguished noise. Jesse huffs a laugh and kisses his temple. “Take that as a yes.”

It is a yes, even if Gabriel doesn’t want it to be.

“I hate all of you,” Gabriel says, and Jesse hugs him tighter.

“Sure you do, baby.”

Gabriel hadn’t planned on staying the night, but he isn’t left with much choice. His legs absolutely won’t carry him anywhere further than the bathroom, and he’s already half asleep by the time Genji and Jack climb into bed behind him.

-

Jack makes everyone breakfast.

Jack makes  _ Gabriel  _ breakfast. 

When he wakes up he feels like he lost a fight, or maybe got hit by a car. Genji is still in bed with him, snoring on his chest. Jesse’s laughter trickles upstairs from the kitchen. Gabriel kisses Genji and takes a moment to use the bathroom before looking blearily around the room. The change of clothes he’d left in his car the night before are sitting on top of the dresser. Someone has plugged his phone in to charge.

Gabriel ignores the coiling gratitude and pulls on his clothes before drifting downstairs, running his fingers through his hair as he heads into the kitchen.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jesse says, winking at Gabriel. He’s leaned against the counter next to Jack, stealing bacon from the plate beside the griddle. “Afternoon, almost. Seems like maybe Genji found someone to sleep in with him, finally.”

Gabriel glares but his heart isn’t in it. He stands there feeling out of place for a moment, wishing he  _ had _ stayed in bed with Genji instead of stepping into a space where he so glaringly does not belong.

Then Jesse crosses the room and kisses him, and Gabriel feels the tension in him easing.

“Tell us what you like to eat for breakfast,” Jesse mumbles into his mouth. “We’ll make it for you next week.”

Gabriel does not even want to argue that he will not be there next week, that they shouldn’t bother. 

“You got a waffle maker?” Gabriel asks instead, and Jesse grins and nuzzles into his throat.

“We sure do, baby.”

For now they eat pancakes piled high with strawberries, and wait for Genji to come downstairs.

-

Gabriel goes to the club once in the weeks that follow, trying to get laid, but everything feels so empty and the thought of bringing them home makes something unpleasant churn in his stomach. He goes back to his house and calls Jesse, a hand in his boxers as he talks Jesse off. Gabriel comes harder from some quick phone sex with Jesse than he ever has with a random stranger in his bed.

It’s frustrating, for a while. Then it is terrifying.

Then it isn’t, anymore.

-

Jesse and Genji never go back to Gabriel’s apartment.

He is there himself less and less as the months go by. Weekends are spent in Jack’s bed, keeping Genji company when Jesse and Jack run errands then eating breakfast together in the kitchen. Only Saturdays nights at first, but soon he is showing up Friday and leaving for work from their place on Monday mornings.

Gabriel keeps thinking he will build up the stamina to hold his own with them in the bedroom, but it is taking longer than he thought it would.

It is hard to be upset.

Eight months later his lease is up, and he wants to move somewhere closer. Driving all the way across town got old a long time ago, and he is sick of dealing with traffic on Friday evenings. 

When Gabriel mentions it to them, Jesse just grins.

“I know someone who’s got a basement apartment if you’re interested. Pretty sure you can afford it.”

Gabriel doesn’t know if that’s true, but after a long moment he grins right back.

“Do you, now?”

Genji teases him, and Jack gets flustered. Jesse kisses him, and even if he wanted to complain, he doesn’t have the air for it.

He doesn’t want to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things!


End file.
